We have developed in vitro systems to be used in the study of mechanisms by which estrogen influences specific gene expression. These systems include in vitro transcription in nuclei and chromatin from livers of normal and estrogen-treated roosters. We have shown that the in vitro transcription of the vitellogenin and albumin genes in nuclei and chromatin mirrors the transcriptional patterns observed in vivo.